I'm Not Moving, Sango!
by Drama Kagome
Summary: I'm the worlds biggest idiot. I had the love of my life until I made the foolish mistake of looking at another woman. No that's a lie. Many women. Now I'm camped out in a sleeping on the corner where we first met to apologize.


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of One Shot: **I'm Not Moving, Sango

**Summary:** I'm the worlds biggest idiot. I had the love of my life until I made the foolish mistake of looking at another woman. No that's a lie. Many women. Now I'm camped out in a sleeping on the corner where we first met to apologize.

**Author's Note:** Okay, people. This idea came to me while I was listening to **The Man Who Can't Be Moved **by The Script. It's perfect for Miroku. I hope you guys like it. R&R

**Name of One Shot:** I'm Not Moving, Sango.

...

_Going back to the corner,  
where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag,  
I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard  
Got your picture in my hand  
Saying "if you see this girl can you tell her where I am"_

I looked at the sign above me and set my sleeping bag down. I was at the corner of Ai Street and Hope Drive. Where I first saw my Sango.

I sat down on the sleeping bag and showed people passing by a photo and words on a piece of cardboard.

"If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, buddy."

_Some try to hand me money  
They don't understand,  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense  
What else can I do?  
How can I move on  
when I'm still in love with you?_

Some try to hand me money but I kindly reject it. They don't understand. I'm not at this corner because I'm broke. I'm broken hearted. I made a foolish mistake of looking at other women and feeling them up.

Multiple times.

I realized my foolishness a minute after Sango walked out the door when she caught me making out with another woman and feeling her chest. I tried apologizing and telling her that woman meant nothing to me. Of course, she didn't believe me. She threw a vase at my head. I still had a scar where the glass cut me above my eye.

When I finally realized a week later that she was totally gone from my life, I tried moving on. I slept with any girl that crossed my path. Except for Kagome and Ayame. Inuyasha and Kouga wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I even looked at them wrong.

But it some how didn't feel right. It only felt right with Sango. I loved her so much. And I was an idiot to give that up.

_Cause' if one day you wake up  
and find that your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
Then you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street,  
So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving_

So here I am, at the corner of Ai and Hope, waiting for her so I can apologize. I just hope she'll show up.

I hope she'll wake up and discover she's missing me and knows where to find me. So, I'm not moving from this spot. I'm positive Sango will come here. She wouldn't ever forget our meeting spot.

_Policeman says "Son you cant stay here"  
I say there's someone I'm waiting for if its a day, a month, a year,  
Gotta stand my ground,  
even if it rains or snows,  
If she changes her mind,  
this is the first place she will go_

"Excuse me, son, you can't stay here." A policeman said to me, looming over my spot.

"I'm waiting for someone. If it's a day, a month, or a year, I'm not leaving. Got to stand my ground. Even if it rains or snows, I'm not leaving. If she accepts my apology and realizes she can't live without me, this will be the first place she will go."

The policeman sighed. He looked around.

"Then you better hope she comes quick. If not, I might have to arrest you for loitering." He bid me a good day and left.

_Cause' if one day you wake up  
and find that your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
Then you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street,  
So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving_

Three days I've been here so far and not one single word from Sango. Inuyasha has come by a few times, bringing me food and water so I don't starve to death. He told me Kagome tried talking to Sango but she wouldn't listen. Same thing with Ayame. If those two couldn't get through to her, I guess I'm hopeless. They are the only ones that can get through to her.

But I don't care. I'm still hoping Sango would wake up one morning and forgive me. She'll come rushing down to our corner and into my open arms.

_I hope she comes soon, _I thought. I was starting to miss my bed. Sango's bed. Our bed.

_People talk about the guy,  
that's waiting in on a girl  
Woooaah -oooh  
There are no holes in his shoes,  
But a big hole in his world  
Oooooh  
Maybe I'll get famous for the man who can't be moved,  
and maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news,  
and you'd come running to the corner,  
Cause' you'll know its just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who cant be moved_

Lately, I've been talking to people who have heard about me. They named me "The Man Who Can't Be Moved." Odd, I know.

"Hey, you the man who can't be moved!" One girl exclaimed. "I think what your doing is so romantic. Waiting for your girlfriend. I wish some of my exboyfriend's would do that."

"There aren't an holes in his shoes. But there's a big hole in his world." One man told his friend as they walked past me. "He's the man who can't be moved."

_Maybe I'll get famous for this, _I thought, wishing I would, that way Sango would hear it and accept my apology.

Hopefully.

"Sir, people have named you "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" why is that?" A news reporter asked me, sticking a microphone and a camera in my face.

"Well," I started, looking straight into the camera and not on the female reporter with big breasts, "I made a huge mistake. I cheated on the one person who really loved me and I wanted to say sorry for it. I realize now what an idiot I have been for cheating on this woman. I love her so much. If she doesn't accept my apology, I'm afraid I won't be able to move on with life."

"Why are you here? In this corner? Does it mean something to you?"

"It's where I met Sango."

_Cause' if one day you wake up,  
and find that your missing me,  
and your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
and you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street  
so I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
(Cause' if one day you wake up,  
and find that your missing me,  
and your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
and you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street)_

"What if she doesn't come? You've been here for almost a week now." The news reporter asked, sticking her big chest in his face. He didn't even notice her doing it! He was too busy looking at the camera. Maybe he really is sorry, if he's not looking at the reporter's boobs.

"I'll be here until the end of time." Miroku replied. I knew that he would be there until the end of time if I didn't say anything. And he's already been there a full week. His clothes were all dirty. His jeans had mud on them. Along with his blue navy shirt. Was that a mustache growing above his lip?

"Do you know if she will forgive you?"

"No, I don't. Sango is a mystery about how she does things. She can either choose to forgive me or keep me here until the end of time. Which, I am prepared to do. Sango, you mean everything to me and I foolish enough not to see it. I love you."

Okay, I had to give him some credit for trying. But my heart was still broke from that bastard! When I walked in on him, making out with that bimbo, my heart was ripped out of my chest, put through a shredder, drove on by a hundred eighteen wheelers and shoved back into my chest. I can never forgive that bastard.

I looked at his face and I smiled. I loved his baby face. It was so round and his smile! It's to die for. His smile made me fall in love with him.

"You should just forgive him, Sango." Kagome said, breaking me out of my thoughts. She must have noticed the dreamy look on my face.

"I can't, Kagome." I said, shaking my head. "He cheated on me."

"I know that. But look at him. He's really sorry for what he did. He won't leave that spot unless you talk to him. And he really needs a shower." Kagome pointed out. And I guess I kind of forgave him if he was doing this for me.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag; I'm not gonna move_

"Well, folks, there you have it." The news reporter finished. "An interview from The Man Who Can't Be Moved."

"Miroku!" I looked and broke out in a large grin.

Sango.

"Sango, listen," I started, grasping her hands in mine. It felt wonderful to hold her hands again. "I'm truly deeply sincerely sorry for what I did. I'm an idiot for cheating on you with all those women. I don't care if you never forgive me, actually, I do. But that's not the point. I love you and I'm an idiot for not realizing it earlier." I got down on one knee and looked into her deep beautiful brown eyes. "Forgive me, Sango?"

"Mi-Mi-Miroku." Sango breathed. Her deep brown eyes were glossy. She straightened up and crossed her arms against her chest. I looked her straight in the eye, trying not to notice how big her breasts looked. "I forgive you." I opened my mouth to speak but she silence me with a finger to my lips.

"On a couple conditions."

"Name it." I replied without hesitating. I would go to the North Pole and bring back Santa if that's what she wanted.

"One: You can't look at another woman. Two: You can't say you love me, in any language, for three months. Three: You can't do more than kiss me. And last but not least: You have to sleep on the couch for two months." She finished.

"Those are..." I wanted to say torture. But this was Sango! My Sango! "Due able. It's going to be hell for me, but, I'm willing to do it." I smiled. "For you, Sango."

Sango smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her in return and placed my head on her shoulder, inhaling her scent.

"I missed you, Miroku."

"I missed you, too, Sango."

This was absolute heaven.

The End!

Ta da! Another masterpiece is finished. (Wipes away fake tear) How did you guy like it? **The Man Who Can't Be Moved **is perfect for Miroku if he does something stupid. Oh! You guys have to check out Rumiko Takahashi's latest manga. It's called _Rin-ne._ I just got the first volume today and it is awesome! Off to work on **Misa. **

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
